One or more embodiments relate to a code address memory (CAM) cell memory device for semiconductor memory devices, etc.
A typical semiconductor memory device includes a nonvolatile memory device capable of storing data even if the supply of a power source voltage is stopped. As to a method of storing data based on whether a physical connection is established through fuses, this method raises a concern in that once data is stored, the data cannot be changed and, in particular, fuse cutting can be performed only in the wafer step.
To address such a concern, a CAM cell has been developed. The CAM cell can store data even if the supply of a power source voltage is stopped because it includes a nonvolatile memory cell. In a typical CAM cell, data is read during the power-up operation in which a power source voltage is applied to a chip. There is a desire for a CAM cell having stable data output during the read operation.